Betrayal
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: ONESHOT![AUOOCOC]Sasuke came back after six years but never expected that the kunoichi he loved had an Uchiha child in her arms, which was definitely not his. SasuSaku.


_A/N: Okay. This is just a random fic full of angst. I just wanted to make an angst fic just for fun. Hehe… This would be SasuSaku._

_Summary: Sasuke came back after six years but never expected that the kunoichi he loved had an Uchiha child in her arms, which was definitely not his. SasuSaku._

_**

* * *

**_

Betrayal

* * *

It has been six years since Sasuke left Konoha. He was eighteen when he went back to confess his true feelings for a certain pink haired kunoichi. But then, he would regret it in the end…

…

It has been two months since he returned and he was still under probation, which means no training and no missions for a year.

He has seen the gang except for a certain kunoichi.

Sakura…

The reason behind his betrayal for Orochimaru.

He came back to take her to be the bearer of the Uchiha heir…

But he wasn't expecting the there _was_ already an Uchiha heir…

…

Sakura stood there, in front of the Uchiha main house, staring blankly at the Uchiha clan symbol.

Beside her stood a little boy, age ranging from two to three. Haruno Saichi, the little boy, had handsome facial features.

Dark raven hair, deep onyx eyes with a hint of red. His cold stoic face, and his tall figure resembles him of his father.

Uchiha Itachi…

Ask why the boy's last name is Haruno instead of Uchiha?

It's because almost three to four years ago, Haruno Sakura was raped by none other than Uchiha Itachi, impregnating her in the process.

Saichi looked up to his mother when he felt wetness in their clasp hands. Little by little, Sakura's unshed tears quickly fell, cursing and muttering incoherent words under her breath about someone.

"Die Itachi, die…"

Nevertheless, she never noticed nor felt the strong and familiar chakra around the compound, staring and watching the little boy and the pink haired woman there.

Sasuke never knew who owns that child, thinking that her parents adopted the child as their own. But nonetheless, he noticed some feature of the boy, the same as his and Itachi's.

…

She now felt someone's chakra close enough to them. As she turned around, she never expected to see the last person she wanted to see for the rest of her life.

Sasuke

He stared at her. The child below looked at him with innocent looking orbs. Her green eyes traveled up and down his features.

He definitely brooded after his six year absence.

To break the tension, he decided to start any conversation about what happen while he was gone, who was the little boy and confession of his love to her.

"Sakura," he started, looking down at the little boy who cowered behind his mother. "I want to talk to you about some things." He stated calmly, averting his eyes to her own viridian ones.

She nodded slowly, unable to speak and can't believe her eyes.

"Why don't we come in?" He offered and entered the Uchiha main house to talk.

…

"I wanted to know…"

"I don't love you anymore." She stated, not even letting Sasuke finish his question. Her attention in the wooden floor of the house.

"What?" He asked as he kneeled, grasping her hands.

The little Haruno-Uchiha boy laid there in his mother's lap, sleeping peacefully. Sakura stroked his raven hair gently, avoiding waking him up.

"I don't love you, but still, I know deep inside, the love I had for you before is still there." She said as she looked at his onyx eyes, tear strained.

"But… why?" he asked in disbelief. Sakura gazed to her son before answering.

"This… this child… Saichi, is my son…" she sighed deeply before continuing, "With Itachi…"

Sasuke gaped at her. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Not giving him a chance to question, Sakura continued.

"Three years ago, the Akatsuki's attacked Konoha. Killed, ambushed and even raped women. And I was so lucky that I was raped by you brother. I got pregnant with his child. I wanted to abort this but okaa-san said that I should give value to life, so I let it live. I loved Saichi so much, but then, I could see traces of Itachi in him. I have flashbacks on how he raped me. I always cried desperately every night, remembering him. I hate it."

She cried in her palms. Sasuke stood and went to her, wrapping his arms around her; enveloping her into a hug. Moments have passed and no one uttered a word until…

"I love you Sakura, and I'm willing to be the father of your child and my so called nephew."

Sakura broke their long hug and gaped at him, her mouth opened.

Not thinking twice, he captured her lips into their first kiss.

'_I love you too, Sasuke'_

_

* * *

A/N: I know this oneshot is a bit cracked and short and has a lame ending. But still, I hope you giver a decent review and a constructive criticism. Thanks!_

_P.S._

_Tell me what you think about it._

_**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**_

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


End file.
